The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Regal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium grandiflorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘REGBESOPI’.
The new Regal Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new early flowering Regal Geranium plants with unique and attractive flower types and colors.
The new Regal Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2009 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pelargonium grandiflorum, not patented. The new Regal Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany during the spring of 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Regal Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany since October, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Regal Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.